


of old and new

by fromthefarshore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore
Summary: Haikyuu drabbles/ficlets collection, including both new and old ones (though edited).Adding ship names in titles, however, sometimes it's more on friendship than romantic level.





	1. kageyama and food (kagehina)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling super nostalgic, so I decided to compile all the drabbles I wrote (and am still writing?) on twitter or tumblr, except the ones that are part of angstyish prompts collection from before! I hope it'll be enjoyable!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request by semper

Kageyama looks at the contents of his bag with his eyebrows furrowed. Already prepared noodles that he only needs to take out from the plastic package and dump into the frying pan with vegetables and meat,  _ yakisoba _ powder that comes together with the noodles, a little bag of already cut lettuce and some carrots, another bag with bamboo sprouts, and a little package of sliced ham. 

He's not a  _ cooking _ prodigy, but if it's something simple like this, perhaps he can do it. 

"I'm gonna show that shrimp that I can make food myself," he says and takes a deep breath. Then, he unpacks everything. 

Kageyama doesn't bother to cut the slices of ham into smaller pieces and simply puts it all into the frying pan with a bit of oil. He waits for five seconds but then decides to immediately throw all the vegetables in as well. Pretending that he knows  _ exactly _ what he's doing, he stirs it all with the chopsticks for a few minutes, too scared to look away and let it burn. 

"Alright," he mutters to himself as he grabs two square blocks of already boiled soba noodles and places them atop everything in the pan. After thinking for a moment, he takes a chopstick into each hand and tries to loosen the tightly pressed noodles and somehow mix everything together. He nearly forgets to add a bit of water, and lets out a very undignified sound at that. It sounds very much like the weird screams which sometimes escape Hinata's mouth. Kageyama frowns.

Eventually, he adds the powder in and stirs everything until the noodles and vegetables get coated in brown sauce. It actually smells quite good and Kageyama has to fight the urge to put it all into his bowl and eat it right now. Instead, he fills two lunchboxes with it, all the way up to the brim.  _ That's  _ gonna show Hinata Shouyou just how good Kageyama is at cooking. With how perfect it smells? Nearly a prodigy, perhaps.

-

Kageyama expects either teasing about his  _ yakisoba _ tasting not right or a shocked expression on Hinata's face, but instead when the boy opens the lunchbox and tries the noodles–

His face softens, lip corners twirling up in satisfaction. There's no teasing, there's no shock. Only content. 

"You're really the best!" Hinata exclaims, happily stuffing more of  _ yakisoba  _ into his mouth. 

Kageyama feels his cheeks warming up. 

Perhaps… perhaps he could try cooking more often.


	2. bokuto and magic (bokuro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request by amanda

Kuroo lets out a groan and buries his nose deeper into his scarf. 

"Can winter  _ please _ go away already?" he mutters, looking up at the grey sky. 

Bokuto laughs, slightly nudging him with his elbow. 

"Oh come on, it's not even that cold anymore," he says.

"Still chilly," Kuroo intones, nudging Bokuto back. "And it's so  _ gloomy _ , I'm tired of it."

"As someone born late in autumn when it's already gloomy as well, you sure like the colours in nature," Bokuto teases while he's looking around. The winter is still lingering around, the ever grey clouds blocking the sunlight, yet some plants are already greening, eager for the spring as much as Kuroo is. 

"It's precisely because of that, Bokuto." Kuroo rolls his eyes. "Opposites attract or whatever."

Bokuto hums, his lips stretching into a smile. He glances around again, taking notice of only a few people further away. They're not a problem at all; the path he's walking with Kuroo is mostly empty at this hour as the adults are still working, and all the students are still busy with their club activities.

"Is this better then?" Bokuto asks, waiting for Kuroo to look up from the pavement. Then, he takes his hands out of the pockets and spreads out his fingers. He wiggles them for the show. 

"Oh." 

The plants on the side of the pathway start stretching out from their slumber, getting greener in seconds and turning to face Bokuto, breaking into colourful blossoms as if he was the sun itself.

Kuroo pauses, his eyes drawn to a yellow flower, gently swaying from right to left. Out of nowhere, Kuroo laughs. 

He turns to look at Bokuto, grinning and all happy, his golden eyes nearly as bright as the yellow flower. And suddenly, Kuroo's filled with warmth, drawn in by the sunlight that Bokuto radiates. 

He takes a deep breath and then, he takes the last step separating him from Bokuto and tightly winds his arms around him. Bokuto starts laughing and he immediately hugs Kuroo back. 

"Better?" he asks again. 

Kuroo hums, contently, approvingly. Finally, he says:

" _ This _ is why I love spring the most."


	3. daisuga and cuteness

Daichi slumps into a chair in front of Suga’s desk and lets out a deep sigh.

“Suga, I think my mom loves you more than she loves me.”

Suga laughs, leaning on his elbows, but there’s a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Nonsense,” his lips turn into the slightest of grins, “You are just imagining things.”

Daichi gives him a look, then leans in closer himself.

“Yesterday she talked about you for _ hours _ after you left.  _ Again _ . And she never talks hours about  _ me _ !”

Suga’s lips tremble in an attempt to suppress the laughter, but it still escapes him and he puts his hand over his mouth when the others in the classroom turn to them.

“Goodness, Daichi,” he breathes, his voice still carrying the note of previous laughter, “My mom always talks about you, too.” Suga looks Daichi into the eyes and grins again, “She said I have good taste.”

Daichi chokes, his ears reddening, but he doesn’t avert his eyes. He clears his throat and smirks.

“My mom said I should marry you.”

Now it’s Suga who blushes, his fingers unconsciously moving to the beauty mark under his eye. Daichi knows Suga does that when he’s flustered, and a triumphant smile curls at his lips. He leans back and takes a deep breath, then stands up at the same time the bell for the class start rings.

“Would you?” Suga suddenly mutters, looking up, the softest of smiles playing on his face. Daichi lets himself enjoy it for a few moments, his lip corners rising up, and even though he knows they’re still too young and there’s so much waiting for them, and they don’t really know a thing about the future, his hand reaches for Suga’s hair and he gently ruffles it. He whispers back,

“Of course I would.”


	4. kuroken and hair dyeing

“Hey, Kenma, isn’t it about time you dye your hair? Need some help?” Kuroo gives him a smile, and Kenma locks his phone to check his reflection on the black screen. His hair is dark barely at the roots and he could still go a couple of weeks more like this, but the look in Kuroo’s eyes says that he needs it more than Kenma does, and so Kenma nods.

“Sure.”

Kuroo takes a deep breath, but when he exhales, it sounds to Kenma like a relieved sigh. He wonders, what is it that keeps Kuroo bothered this time. 

Kuroo already has the hair dye in his bag, saying that it was on sale, so he bought it. It’s true, Kenma knows that, but he also knows that it’s been on sale for a long while and that’s not the reason why Kuroo decided to buy it exactly now.

“I hope you got the right one this time,” he teases just to see Kuroo let out a genuine laugh.

“You will never let this slide, will you?” There’s liveliness in Kuroo’s eyes and it brings a smile to Kenma’s face. He shrugs, putting a towel around his shoulders as he sits down on the edge of the bathtub, putting his legs into it and turning his back to Kuroo. His socks get slightly wet when they touch the drops of water at the bottom, and he curls his toes. Kuroo snorts and Kenma slightly elbows him, getting another laugh in reply.

“Here I go,” Kuroo mutters, and he closes his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath as if he’s preparing for this himself. He is, in a way, Kenma knows that, and he hopes that all of Kuroo’s worries will fade away together with the darkness from his hair. It’s always been like this after all.

The touch is gentle against Kenma’s scalp but a shiver goes down his spine, and Kuroo chuckles when he notices.

“It’s not even that cold.”

“It is,” Kenma mumbles back, “I was sitting under aircon, so my head is really warm.”

Kuroo hums, then brings the dye close to his mouth and breathes warm air on it.

“Things I do for you,” he says jokingly. Kenma rolls his eyes, but he’s fighting a smile. It doesn’t get any warmer, but at least Kuroo tried.

It doesn’t take long to apply the dye, but with every move the tension from Kuroo’s shoulders slowly disappears. The waiting is what takes forever, and they end up playing video games together at first, but then Kuroo gives up and just watches Kenma play instead, his eyes wandering to Kenma’s hair from time to time. It’s some kind of comfort for him, Kenma has realised it long ago. He doesn’t mind that.

When they repeat the process again to get the right shade and Kenma’s hair is finally blond to the very roots, Kuroo runs his fingers through it, pleased.

“Better?” Kenma asks. Not about his hair, not about the colour, but about Kuroo himself. Kuroo meets his eyes in the mirror and hums in reply.

“Better.”

Kenma smiles, then turns around and brings his arms around Kuroo in a tight hug.

“I’m glad then,” he says and Kuroo laughs.

“Thanks, Kenma.”


	5. bokuto and akaashi’s smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the softest [pic](https://wingedsheep-art.tumblr.com/post/143654211668/fromthefarshore-wingedsheep-art-fight-sadness%22) my friend drew a goooood while ago

The first time Bokuto sees Akaashi smile, he thinks he’s imagining it.

Akaashi’s hand moves up as he tries to cover his face, and there are little wrinkles formed at the corners of his eyes. His lips twitch just a slightly bit as if he’s trying to stop himself, but failing and starting to laugh even more.

Bokuto knows he’s staring, but he can’t do anything about it.

He feels like a kid again, wanting to have the superpower of taking photos with his eyes to keep the images in his mind forever. He didn’t have a camera back then and he doesn’t have one right now, at this moment. And still, it wouldn’t be the same.

Akaashi’s laughter softens, and he opens his eyes, just a bit, to look at Bokuto.

He moves his hand away from his face as the wide smile starts disappearing. It is changed with a fond beam, his eyes now fully open and watching Bokuto.

“Bokuto?” he asks, in that calm, soft voice of his, and Bokuto is brought back to reality. “Is everything alright?”

He meets Akaashi’s eyes and smiles back.

“Yeah,” he nods and takes a deep breath, feeling his smile grow wider, “Everything’s perfect.”


	6. bokuaka and fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request from anna

Bokuto takes Akaashi's finger, then lets go of it and carefully takes the other one, mindlessly playing with it before he intertwines their fingers together, clasping Akaashi's hand into his.

"Softie," Akaashi comments with a little smile on his face but he's curling his fingers to tighten the grip as well and, even though just a little bit, he leans into Bokuto. 

"For you? Always," says Bokuto, feeling his heart flutter with emotions. He loves Akaashi, he really does, and sometimes the only way to make sure he's not imagining it is to take Akaashi's hand and feel him squeeze it back.  _ Always _ squeeze it back. 

"Do you want to watch something else?" Akaashi asks, and when Bokuto looks at him, Akaashi's not watching the movie at all. His eyes, soft, soft,  _ soft  _ eyes are focused on Bokuto, lips curled into a smile. 

"Watch you?" Bokuto asks, and Akaashi bursts into chuckles, his eyes closing in glee. 

"Soft  _ and _ smooth," he says. "I meant– well, whatever, really." 

"Whatever?" 

"Whatever," Akaashi hums. He's watching Bokuto's face again, still smiling, his eyes still full of tenderness. 

And Bokuto? He leans forward and kisses Akaashi. Watches his reaction.

Akaashi is not surprised, however; a little amused sound comes up his throat like he's been expecting this. And thus he kisses back, thus he shifts in his seat, thus he touches Bokuto's neck with his free hand. 

His kisses are filled with love, they feel like Akaashi’s butterflies mix all around with Bokuto’s, sharing their hosts, fluttering their wings faster and stronger from all the excitement. The feeling does not go away even when Akaashi pulls away. He does, however, lean immediately back in, but this time his lips caress Bokuto’s cheeks, and his nose, and his closed eyes.

Bokuto beams. 

He's not sure which one of them is a bigger softie. 


	7. bokuto’s weakness #1 - akaashi’s beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last drabble was from this year and this one is back from 2016 or sth, and it's funny because as you can see..... I am very predictable with my bokuaka writing haha

Bokuto takes a deep breath and tries to concentrate on the ball coming his way. He barely spikes it in time, and it’s not strong enough.

Akaashi sighs beside him and when Bokuto looks at his setter, the other is mindlessly playing with his fingers as he asks if there’s something wrong with his toss.

“It was perfect, I just–” Bokuto trails off and gulps. There’s nothing wrong about Akaashi’s toss and there’s nothing wrong about Akaashi himself which, ironically, is the problem here.

Akaashi brings his hands behind his back, ready to listen for more, and Bokuto takes another deep breath. He looks down, his eyes catching on a barely noticeable movement of Akaashi’s feet as he slightly swings back and forth. Bokuto dares to let himself move his gaze up, lingering on Akaashi’s shins, his knees and then on his thighs. 

“Bokuto?” Akaashi asks, his voice coming out close to a hush, and Bokuto sucks in a breath, darting his eyes away. Yet he waits barely a moment before looking back and meeting Akaashi’s eyes. “You just… what?” Akaashi furrows his eyebrows, trying to understand, and Bokuto smiles at him.

He lets himself enjoy the way Akaashi’s shoulders hunch forward as he brings his hands to front, crossing his arms over his chest as if he’s protecting himself from Bokuto’s answer.

It’s cute, Bokuto laughs, his gaze travelling up Akaashi’s neck, caressing his cheeks until they find the dark green eyes which make Bokuto feel both too full and too empty inside at the same it.

“I just got distracted,” he says, not averting his gaze. The grin on his face changes to the fondest of smiles and his usually loud voice now comes out soft and gentle, “because you’re so beautiful.”

Akaashi drops his arms to his sides, curling his fingers just enough for them to brush against the edge of his shorts. There’s a lovely shade of pink starting to colour Akaashi’s cheeks, and Bokuto thinks he will never get tired of this.

He takes a few steps to get close enough to Akaashi and he reaches for his hands to lace their fingers together. Akaashi lets his hands relax in the warmth of Bokuto’s grip before curling his fingers for them to fit better between Bokuto’s.

Bokuto smiles and leans forward to plant a chaste kiss on the corner of Akaashi’s mouth.

“Akaashi, you are so unbelievably beautiful,” he whispers, a silent hum escaping his lips when the blush on Akaashi’s face gets brighter. 

Akaashi lowers his head, letting his forehead rest on Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Do you really think so?”

Bokuto squeezes Akaashi’s hands a bit tighter, then loosens his grip and lets go, only to bring his arms around Akaashi.

“Yes. That’s what I think every time I see you,” he says, pulling Akaashi even closer.

Akaashi lets out a silent chuckle.

“Bokuto, you are too sweet.”

He pulls a bit back, wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s neck as he leans in for a kiss.

Bokuto lets out a hum.

He thinks, Akaashi’s still the sweeter one.


	8. tsukki, royalty and strawberry shortcake (kurotsukki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request from jul

"Oh M'lord, would you fancy a little stroll?" Kuroo asks, fighting off a grin as he kneels down, extending his arm towards Tsukishima. 

"Why are you like this?" Tsukishima sighs, glancing around to see a few fangirls whispering to each other and blushing. Kuroo pouts at lack of response, and stands up, taking off his helmet. His stomach growls.

"I'm hungry," he says. "So I want to go grab something from convenience store."

"Can't you just buy something there?" Tsukishima points to the food corner close by, a lot of posters advertising all kinds of character-inspired snacks and meals. "It's a pain to move around with this costume," he adds, looking down at his gauntlets and a cape pooling around his feet. He's still not sure why he agreed to cosplay this prince? some royal? from Kuroo's new mobile game. The design was cool, sure, and the costumes were easy to get, and a lot of fans absolutely loved them, asking for photos together, but it's so  _ uncomfortable.  _

"Long lines, nothing very good, and it's more expensive." Kuroo crosses his arms over his chest, "I'll just run there really quick. You want anything?" 

"Water?" 

Kuroo gives him a little smile and the next moment he's jogging away, clearly having too much energy. Tsukishima lets out a deep breath and closes his eyes. He hates wearing contact lenses. 

He completely zones out or perhaps even dozes off, leaning against the wall, but he realises it only when a cold bottle is pressed against his cheek, Kuroo's slightly worried voice reaching his ears. 

"Are you alright? Do you want to go home?" 

Tsukishima opens his eyes. Blinks a few times.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired." 

"You sure?" Kuroo asks, looking him into the eyes and trying to read the emotions in there. Tsukishima nods, and Kuroo sighs. He is smiling a bit, though.

"Come here," he says, taking Tsukishima's hand and dragging him around the corner. "There was an empty bench there. Right there!" 

It is empty indeed, and Tsukishima happily sits down, a pleasant relief going through his body. Kuroo, however, doesn't sit. He smirks and gets on his knee once again. 

"Oh M'lord, would you fancy a little snack?"

"Kuroo, stop being ridicul–" 

Kuroo is holding up a little plastic box in front of him, and a fork.  _ Strawberry shortcake _ . 

Tsukishima smiles, and then, he nods. 

"Yes, I would." 


	9. kuroo and his name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of something about Kuro<strike>o Tetsurou</strike>

Akaashi looks at Bokuto and Kuroo laughing at something while waiting in the line for ice-cream and he turns his head to Kenma.

“Why neither you nor Bokuto call Kuroo by his given name?” he furrows his eyebrows, his eyes narrowing in thought, “You’re rather close.”

Kenma hums, his fingers fidgeting on the cat shaped charm that’s put on his phone.

“Tetsurou?” he asks in a small voice, a little beam appearing on his face when Akaashi nods. “It’s because he doesn’t really like it.”

“He doesn’t like it?” Akaashi repeats, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Kenma shrugs.

“Not the name itself. Just… what’s expected of it?” he lets out a silent sigh, “Kuro’s too hard on himself. He doesn’t want to be reminded that he’s supposed to be strong and also cheerful at the same time as both meaning are in his name,” Kenma explains, his eyes focusing on laughing Kuroo in the distance. Just a slightly bit, but his smile widens.

“Isn’t he already both, though?” Akaashi asks, taking a deep breath. “Kuroo’s given name seems like a definition of him.”

Kenma's gaze flickers back to Akaashi and he nods.

“He is and he’s been all along,” he says, “but I believe Kuro simply wants to know that sometimes he can allow himself to be neither of those things.”

“So he likes the meaning of ‘black’ in his family name because it's… nothing?” Akaashi furrows his eyebrows again, not sure if he likes his own words, but Kenma simply lets out a short chuckle.

“On the contrary,” he says, “in that ‘black’,” he can suddenly feel Kuroo’s eyes on him, but it doesn’t feel uncomfortable at all, “there’s everything.” Kenma tilts his head and looks back, meeting Kuroo’s fond smile with the one of his own, “And so he can choose whatever he wants to be himself.”


	10. bokuaka, kuroken and being lucky

Akaashi doesn’t remember when and how exactly they started hanging out together with Kuroo and Kenma, but he doesn’t really mind that. He loves being with Bokuto only, but sometimes it’s a nice change to sit down with Kenma while Bokuto and Kuroo decide to do something silly together.

He hears Kenma let out a deep sigh when Kuroo calls Bokuto to join him on the swings. Bokuto looks at Akaashi, his eyes asking if he also wants to join, but Akaashi shakes his head, holding up a coffee can. Bokuto smiles at him, brightly as always, and he runs to Kuroo. A few kids on the playing ground look up at the giant figures going to sit on the swings and whisper between themselves, but when Bokuto waves at them with a wide smile on his face, the kids start laughing.

Akaashi lets out a sigh, but a smile is lightening up his face, too.

“Aren’t we lucky to have them?” he asks, turning to Kenma. There’s a note of seriousness in his voice which makes Kenma understand that Akaashi really means what he says, yet it also sounds slightly jokingly, so that Kenma could avoid the question if he wanted to and just roll his eyes. That’s what he usually does after all, and Akaashi is well aware of it.

But this time Kenma lifts his eyes, watching Kuroo for a little while, and a fond smile appears on his face. 

“Yeah,” he finally says, turning back to Akaashi. He lowers his gaze, however, right after meeting Akaashi’s eyes. “I couldn’t ask for more,” he adds in a little voice and Akaashi can see a bit of pink starting to play on Kenma’s cheeks.

He looks at Bokuto with Kuroo again, trying to push each other off the swings, and he chuckles lightly.

They might be silly, they might make Kenma and him roll their eyes and let out heavy sighs, but all of it always ends up with laughter, and Akaashi thinks that Kenma is right.

They couldn’t ask for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss writing them all, and I'm still hoping to get back to it with a longer fic aaaaa


End file.
